bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Lyala
Lyala, also known as "Lyala of the Mirror" is a wandering being last seen on the Isle of Angelus Nui. Biography At some point in her past, Lyala came across the Mirror of Souls and adopted a black mask to hide her face from her own artifact. She began to travel, searching for the perfect beings to create vezons of with her Mirror. ''Sanctus Epitaph At some point around the year 998 A.G.C., Lyala arrived on Angelus Nui, searching for hosts to become vezons for her own purposes. She began to experiment on various Matoran she found, killing two when they couldn't manifest outside of the mirror, forcing the souls out of their bodies. She left the corpses behind in search of other, more suitable hosts. Soon she started to experiment on another group of Matoran. Seles and Thete arrived to try and stop her this time, however she used her Mirror to manifest the various Matoran into one single being, an organic reptilian creature, not quite a Rahi, but more of a chimeric monstrosity of Matoran heads and limbs, and lizard parts. The creature beat the two Toa Angelus aside, allowing Lyala to personally reach them. She stepped on their throats and started to kick them when they talked back to her. She informed them as to why she wore a black mask, telling them that it was because she was afraid of knowing what her other side was, what the Mirror of Souls would reveal to her about herself. She spun around as a vehicle crashed into her creature, taking it down. Toa Tala approached Lyala and attacked her with his Fire powers and his sword, but she was fast enough to evade his attacks and strike him down with a kick to the throat. Once all the Toa were down, Lyala started to tinker with her Mirror out of curiosity. She brought out Seles and Thete's other sides, giving them enough power to completely take over the bodies of their original forms, causing Seles and Thete's vezons to break out of the Mirror and enter their proper's bodies. The two Toa fought back and contemplated murdering Lyala. Lyala then tried to use her powers on Tala, but he passed out before she could manifest anything. Thete and Seles continued to fight until Thete's attacks were redirected by Seles, smashing back into Thete and sending one blast into the Mirror, shattering it, freeing the Toa from the control of their alter egos. Thete then lifted his handgun at Lyala, threatening to kill her if she made the wrong choice. Lyala managed to escape though and broke Thete's Toa Tool in the process, calling his bluff. Abilities & Traits Lyala is a silent, curious being. She strives for an unknown reason to create proper vezons through her Mirror of Souls, trying to achieve some unknown ends. She said that she was curious and proud, but scared to look at what was within herself. She has no compassion for anyone, killing any Matoran in her way to attempt to create vezons, showing no remorse. She showed that she has pretty extensive combat skills, able to defeat Tala with kicks to the throat, while avoiding his Fire attacks and swings of his sword. Mask & Tools Lyala wears a black mask, but it is not a Kanohi. She carried the Mirror of Souls, but it was destroyed by Thete and Seles. Presumably, because of her name, she has or had used other mirrors as well. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *Lyala was originally going to have a connection to Seles, just as Marcko had a connection to Thete, however this plan was scrapped in place of keeping her more of an enigma. Appearances *Sanctus Epitaph'' Category:Koji